La carta
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que el mejor amigo de Bella se fue a la universidad. El hecho de estar tan alejada de el, hace que Bella se vuelva una ermitaña. Que con el paso de los años ella se relaciona más en la sociedad, pero eso no evita que lo extrañe o que deje su extraño hábito de escribirle cartas que nunca envía. Más en este otoño, puede que escriba su última carta.One-shot
1. La carta

_**Diclaimer** : __Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias._

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

 _Otoño._

 _Una palabra. Cinco letras. Una estación y mi perdición._

 _2 años. 730 días. 17520 minutos. 63072000 segundos._

 _Es lo que llevo sin verte._

 _¿Por qué te fuiste? Me pregunto a diario._

 _¿Por qué no me llevaste? Paso horas en mi cuarto._

 _Todo para que siempre llegue la misma respuesta:_

 _»Por que fuiste una idiota«_

 _Para mi el otoño es la estación de la muerte. Las hojas dan su último respiro antes del frío invierno. Tal vez todo se llene de colores, pero no causa la misma sensación de la primavera. Antes amaba otoño, me encantaba jugar en las hojas secas o pedir dulces en Noche de Brujas. Mas ahora todo me parece al ridículo y sin sentido._

 _¿Sabes por que?_

 _Por que no estas aquí._

 _Todos los días mi padre me lleva al instituto. Siempre es la misma tradición: él no me habla y yo no me molesto en hacerlo._

 _Ya no es un simple policía de_ _Forks_ _, ahora es Sheriff y aunque dice que no es nada para estar orgulloso, siempre lo veo lustrar su estrella dorada con fervor._

 _Si. La misma de que nos burlábamos de niños._

 _Alice me visita todos los días, siempre trayendo noticia tuyas. Pero nunca son buenas, o al menos para mi no son._

 _»El tiene una nueva novia« »Creo que van enserio« » ¡Amiga! ¡Se nos casa!« »Nos acaba de anunciar que va a ser padre«_

 _Pero nunca es: »Sabes, hoy pregunto por ti«_

 _El último día que te vi, fue el día de tu boda. Estabas tan ocupado que nisi quieras notaste mi presencia, aunque, yo era la tonta que esperaba que al verme corrieras a mis brazos, como cuando éramos niños._

 _Bueno, si corriste a los brazos de tu esposa. Estaba tan celosa ese día, aunque era más envidia._

 _Envidia de que la besaras, abrazaras y lo que más envidiaba era que la hicieras tuya._

 _Pero estoy feliz por ti, porque ella es una gran mujer y si tú la escogiste entre muchas que querían estar contigo fue por algo. Mas no perdonare que hayas celebrado tu boda en vísperas de otoño._

 _Nuestra estación. Bueno, ahora tuya y de tu esposa._

 _Lo más seguro es que estés ahora con ella, feliz por cargar a tu primer hijo. Ya terminando una gran carrera, sin la menor idea de lo que sufro por ti._

 _Escribo esta carta, una cual nunca recibirás, pero es un medio por donde me puedo desquitar. Más no puedo borrar los recuerdos:  
_

 _El funeral de mi madre._

 _Mudarme a_ _Forks._

 _Cuando nos conocimos._

 _Mi primer beso._

 _Nuestra promesa._

 _Cuando te fuiste._

 _Tu boda._

 _Y el nacimiento de tu hijo._

 _Todo pasó en otoño._

Termine de escribir con lagrimas en los ojos, pero eso si más aliviada y confiada que nunca.

Aun con la hoja en mis manos, visualice mi habitación y todo lo que había cambiado los últimos cinco años. Las paredes rosas llenos de peluches y Barbie, ahora estaba blanca y con libros. La habitación no fue la única que sufrió un drástico cambio, yo también había cambiado.

Cero vestidos y faldas, más jeans y converse. Sobretodo mis no tan apreciados frenillos se fueron volando lejos de mí.

Mientras hacia eso mi celular empezó a sonar. _Alice._ Ella era única que tenia mi número.

—Hola.

—Hey! Cuida ese tono— resoplo ella al otro lado—. Bells hoy quiero que vengas a mi casa.

—Alie— pronuncie temblando— no puedo, tenemos examen de química mañana.

—Química…— la escuche murmurar.

Pero yo estaba más pendiente de la hoja que aun descansaba en mi mano —algo arrugada— pensando si podía quemarla. Mas en eso llego una fuerte brisa —lo suficiente para que tuviera que cerrar los ojos— que hizo que soltara la hoja, esta floto lejos de mi cuarto atravesando mi ventana.

Como pude corrí a atraparla, pero la brisa se la había llevado algo lejos de mi alcance. Por suerte la brisa se detuvo tan rápido como vino, haciendo que la hoja cayera en el suelo.

Revise que nadie circulara por la calle, y aun con el teléfono en la oreja, corrí como loca afuera de la casa.

«Que nadie la vea» pensé bueno suplique para mis adentros.

Pero como la mala suerte siempre estaba en mi contra y aliada con mi torpeza, tropecé con algunas hojas haciendo que mi trasero besara el suelo.

Por lo increíble que suena mi teléfono seguía en mi mano y aun podía escuchar a Alice peleando conmigo. Me levante aun sin olvidar mi misión, _recuperar esa carta._

—Bells ¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!— Alice gritó en mi oído.

—Si… solo que me caí y no escuche la ultima parte— medio mentí mientras seguía caminando.

Mas la calle no estaba sola.

Un hombre se encontraba despaldas de mi casa —por lo tanto solo veía su espalda— algo encorvado y cubierto por un gran suéter gris pálido, traía también una gorra que cubría la mayor parte de su cabello.

Era un extraño, mas solo quería encontrar mi carta y regresar a la comodidad de mi casa.

Fije la vista al suelo, pero solo había hojas secas nada de mi carta. Estaba segura que había caído justamente en ese lugar, al menos que…

Volví a mirar a aquel hombre, parecía entretenido.

«— ¿Esta leyendo mi carta?—pensé— estoy muerta si es así.»

¿Cómo me podría acercar a aquel extraño? Y si en verdad esta leyendo lo que escribí ¿Qué le diré?

"Oh señor, me puede devolver eso. Es un trabajo de Literatura"

« ¡Dios! Que vergüenza»

Así que tragando todos mis temores, me acerque y dije en voz alta:

— ¿Señor?

Este se tenso y girando con lentitud, unos ojos Esmeralda que tanto recordaba me sorprendieron.

—Bella…— susurro con una sonrisa torcida.

Estaba paralizada. Todos mis músculos estaban agarrotados y mi pulso estaba acelerado. Mi mente y mi cuerpo me gritaban que corriera, mas solo podía quedarme parada mirándolo como una estupida. Fue la voz de Alice que me saco de mi estado catatónico:

—Bells, Edward regreso. Según lo que he averiguado la zorra de Tanya lo engaño, se va a divorciar, me temo que el pequeño Jonny no es hijo de mi hermano. ¿Bella?

—Hablamos luego Alie— colgué aun con la mirada fija en el cobrizo—. Hola Edward.

—Hola Edward ni que nada— dijo acercándose más— Tu me vas a explicar esto Bells— me enseño una arrugada hoja blanca… mi carta.

«Ahora si estoy muerta » pensé mientras temblaba de miedo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	2. Anonimo

_**Diclaimer** : __Los personajes de Twilight le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear estas historias._

* * *

 _Y sin pensar que esa carta fue la causante de todos nuestros males._

 _Sin embargo, aun así estoy aquí._

 _Esperando que reacciones, y que comprendas mi comportamiento, que seamos felices, que nada nos sorprenda._

 _O al menos eso esperaba. Pero algo entre nosotros se rompió y justamente fue por esa carta._

 _La carta que cambio por completo... nuestras vidas._

* * *

 **Hola! bueno he estado leyendo sus comentarios y he decidido continuar la historia. De hecho si aun no se han enterado ya esta publicado la segunda parte, la cual se llama Postales y esta contada desde el punto de vista de Edward, la cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Aclaro que después que termine con Postales les tendré una sorpresa. Y sin más que decir espero que nos leamos pronto :D**

 _Postales:_

Edward se fue a la universidad, y dejo a una depresiva Bella en el camino. Pero no todo es de color rosa para el joven cobrizo: su novia, su carrera, todo lo hace enloquecer un poco. Pero su única manera de no realmente enloquecer son los recuerdos de su amistad con la castaña, y tratando de meterla en su nueva etapa de su vida le manda postales. Pero nunca recibe respuestas...

 **Alexandra Chullen Hale**


End file.
